


that would be enough

by MicThenTheHalfCigarette



Series: love, loss, and a cup of tea [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Ba Sing Se, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Lee from the tea shop, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Tea Shop, The Jasmine Dragon (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicThenTheHalfCigarette/pseuds/MicThenTheHalfCigarette
Summary: Whilst in Ba Sing Se, Sokka wanders into a tea shop in the inner circle. Inside he is met with Lee, a waiter with an oddly familair voice and a large scar acros his left eye. Needless to say, Sokka is bessoted, and Lee is similarly infatuated. But alas, things can't (and don't) always go right for these two, Zuko might not be able to keep up the 'Lee' act for long.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: love, loss, and a cup of tea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834816
Comments: 23
Kudos: 338
Collections: finished shit





	that would be enough

**Author's Note:**

> Forewarning: This is both my first zukka fic, and my first A:TLA fic, but I have written other things too.  
> I know I tagged this canon-compliant, and for the most part it is, but the timeline is shifted slightly to better fit my narrative :)  
> it's 3rd person, but I switch perspective, sso where it says "~Sokka~" it's 3rd person with an emphasis on Sokka's perspective.  
> I hope you enjoy!

~Sokka~

Sokka had been listening to this arguing for hours. He understood that Aang was upset- they all were. But they constantly have to go on about it? He supposed he wouldn’t mind so much if they'd used his, frankly really good, drawing of Appa. But of course they hadn’t. Sick of putting up with it, Sokka turned to Toph, who was clearly also sick of this, and told her that he’d be back in a couple of hours. Before then slipping away out of the house, hoping that neither Katara or Aang would notice- and that he wouldn't run into Joo Dee. 

Sokka had been walking around the inner circle for about ten minutes when he saw it- a large, grand tea shop that he could’ve sworn wasn't there the day before- or at least wasn’t open then. Curiosity getting the better of him, Sokka wandered into the shop, taking in the intricate design. The walls were adorned with shimmering gold patterns and a drawing of a dragon- admittedly better than Sokka’s drawing of Appa- filled the floor, creating a clear walkway from the door to the counter, splitting the seating neatly into two. 

Not entirely sure what he wanted to order yet, Sokka sat down at one of the smaller empty tables, and glanced at the menu in front of him. They didn’t really drink much tea in the south pole, and so Sokka had no idea that there was so much variation in all the flavours available. And he didn’t really know what many of them were. 

~Zuko~

Zuko’s day had been going pretty well so far. He didn’t really care much about the tea shop, but his uncle really did. And Zuko couldn’t help but to be happy when his uncle was so happy. The Jasmine Dragon had been busier than any day at the old shop had been, but yet it never felt busy. There was at least twice as much space at the new shop, and as many other waiting staff- so Zuko was never too busy. He was just leaving the kitchen after clearing some tables when he saw that familiar water tribe-blue as Sokka walked into the shop. 

Zuko would deny it, but if you asked Iroh- or any of the other staff working that day- they would tell you that he yelped at seeing Sokka, immediately dropping behind the counter, hoping that he wasn’t seen. Zuko really was in a state of panic. He wasn’t here to capture the avatar or pick a fight with his Water Tribe friends. If he was found out, then his uncle may not get to keep running the tea shop. And Zuko would hate to be responsible for that. Zuko could feel his heart beating furiously faster, pounding against his chest as if it would burst out. He tried to breathe but couldn’t seem to get any air into his lungs, the hustle and bustle of the busy tea shop faded into background noise until all Zuko could hear was his own breathing. 

“Zuko,” Iroh spoke softly, yet loud enough to get through to Zuko, placing a hand on his shoulder and crouching down beside him. “Zuko,” He repeated. 

Zuko squeezed his eyes shut and focused on slowing down his breathing, immediately comforted by his uncle's presence. After a few moments Zuko could feel himself returning to the present. He took Iroh’s hand, who had since stood from his crouching position, standing up again. 

“Just take his order, Zuko, he’s unarmed and would try anything in daylight okay?” Zuko meekly nodded, “Besides, he might not even recognise you without the fire nation clothes or ponytail,” 

“You’re probably right, Uncle,”  
Zuko smoothed out his apron and took a deep breath before stepping out from behind the counter and walking towards the table where Sokka was sitting, reading the menu. 

~Sokka~

Sokka looked up from the menu as he saw a waiter approaching, still not entirely sure what to have, but hoping he would just ask for a recommendation. The waiter, who had a large scar over his left eye and short, dark hair, must’ve been around Sokka’s age. He’d stopped at the end of Sokka’s table, mere centimeters away from where Sokka was sitting, and began to speak.

“Hello, My name is Lee and I’ll be your waiter today. What can I get you?” 

And as soon as the waiter, Lee, spoke his low raspy voice just stopped Sokka’s mental function right in its tracks. He could not form a single coherent thought. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was definitely very attracted to him. 

“I uh,” Sokka could feel his face heating up, as he cleared his throat and looked down, thinking he might be able to form a sentence if he wasn't staring directly into Lee’s golden eyes. “I- what would you recommend?”

Lee paused for a moment before responding to Sokka, recommending that he try Jasmine, as it was his favourite. 

Sokka returned to the house that he and the rest of the gaaang had been staying in a couple hours after he had left, having spent longer in the Jasmine Dragon than he had intended. He was relieved to see that everybody seemed to be a lot calmer than when he had left- himself included, the jasmine tea had been incredibly soothing, could definitely see how it was Lee’s favourite. 

Sokka’s mind quickly focused on Lee again, he couldn’t seem to get the young waiter out of his head. There was something about him that seemed so familiar yet, so new all at the same time. He seemed so sweet, he can’t have been working for long, Sokka throat, he was pretty nervous. Not that Sokka noticed too much, being too distracted by Lee’s charming smile and golden eyes that glistened in the sun. 

“Where’d you go?” Katara asked, pulling Sokka out from his thoughts. 

“Oh, just for a walk around the inner circle,” Sokka wasn’t sure that he wanted to tell the others about the tea shop- he liked that it was somewhere he could go that they didn’t know about. He hopes that he might be able to become friends with Lee- it’d be nice to have more friends outside of the four of them. 

Toph raised her eyebrows at Sokka’s lie, but didn’t say anything, choosing to remain silent. 

~Zuko~

When Sokka walked back into the tea shop at the same time the next day, Zuko decided that he must know. He had to. The only reason he’d come back, Zuko thought, was to mess with his head. But Sokka made no indication that he knew who ‘Lee’ really was. Zuko still had his doubts, however.  
And so on the third day Sokka returned to the shop, Zuko took his break early and sat with him. 

“Mind if I sit with you?” Zuko, holding Sokka’s usual order (could he even call it a usual order yet? Zuko wasn't sure, it was only the third time Sokka had gotten it) of jasmine, as well as Shiso tea for himself. 

“Sure,” Sokka spoke with a smile, picking up the cup of tea as Zuko placed it on the table. 

“You know, it’s occurred to me that I don’t actually know your name,” A lie, of course, but Zuko couldn’t just let Sokka know that he knew his name, that’d only make him suspicious. 

“Oh sorry, I’m Sokka.” Zuko noticed that Sokka’s cheeks had flushed a faint pink tone, “You’re Lee, right?” 

“That’s me,”

A silence fell over the two boys, both nervous, but neither entirely sure why, and neither exactly sure what to say. 

“How long have-”  
“You’re not from-”

They both spoke at the same time, Zuko blushed slightly, looking down as Sokka said, smiling, “You first,” 

“You’re not from around here right?” Zuko asked, of course knowing that Sokka wasn’t from the earth kingdom, “I mean you don’t see clothes like that often in the Earth Kingdom,” 

Sokkka looked down at what he was wearing, almost as if he;’d forgotten he was wearing Water Tribe Clothes, “Oh yeah,” he smiled, “I’m from the Southern Water Tribe, in the South Pole,”

“Thats,” Zuko paused, “far wow, why’re you so far from home, Sokka?”

“I’m traveling with the Avatar, my sister is teaching him waterbending, and our friend Toph is teaching him earthbending. I’m the normal one, I guess, I can’t bend so…” He trailed off. 

Zuko wasn’t sure exactly why he said what he did next, but something in him just wanted to dispute that Sokka was just normal, “Don’t sell yourself short, just because you can't bend doesn't mean you’re the normal one, you seem pretty special to me,” 

Sokka smiled and looked down at the tea in his hands, Zuko couldn’t see his whole face, but he could see enough of it to know that Sokka was incredibly flustered. As was Zuko.

“So um,” Sokka changed the subject, still flustered from Zuko’s comment, “How long have you lived in Ba Sing Se?” 

~Sokka~

Sokka sure wasn’t expecting that. Not that he had any problem with it whatsoever, in fact he quite liked the idea that Lee thought he was special. Even if it wasn’t true, Sokka thought, he’s not special. But it was nice to know that Lee thought he was. Their conversation continued for another hour or so, Sokka sharing stories from his travels with Aang, and Lee telling Sokka all about how he and his uncle had been on their own for a while, and had moved to Ba Sing Se around the time he and the others had arrived. 

Sokka really enjoyed spending time with Lee, he seemed to be one of the nicest people Sokka had met, completely down to earth. It was quite refreshing, actually, for Sokka to have someone to socialise with his own age that wasn't his sister. Not to mention Lee found him so funny, jokes that Katara would’ve rolled her eyes at Lee genuinely laughed at. Sokka couldn’t quite name the feeling, but he felt warm everytime Lee laughed at one of his jokes. 

And so Sokka went back. He visited the tea shop every day. Something about Lee always made him want to go back, to see Lee again, to see the way his eyes light up when he sees Sokka walk into the tea shop. And there's that warm feeling again. Sokka wouldn’t admit it, but he was really starting to develop a crush on Lee. In the week and a half since they’d first spoken, Sokka had seen Lee every day, and looked forward to his daily visits to the Jasmine Dragon whenever he wasn’t already there. Sokka loved the way Lee’s whole face lit up in a smile as he spoke about the theatre or his uncle, Sokka loved the way he smiled with his entire face when he laughed at Sokka’s jokes. Sokka loved the glint in Lee’s golden eyes whenever they caught the sun through the windows. Sokka loved the way Lee would blow his hair out of his eyes, it had gotten longer than when they first met, but still wasn’t that long at all. Sokka really loved Lee’s hair- it was so dark and framed his face perfectly. Sokka hadn’t been able to yet, but he was sure that Lee’s hair would be really soft to touch. 

Sokka really wanted to touch Lee’s hair. He had this urge when they would sit together to just lean forward and run his hands through Lee’s hair. But he hadn’t. Sokka knew that would be crossing a line, that it would just make things uncomfortable, they were just friends after all. Not that Sokka wanted to be anything more than friends- or so he attempted to convince himself. 

~Zuko~

Zuko couldn’t stop thinking about the incident with Jet. Or, more accurately, he couldn’t stop thinking about how Sokka might react if he found out about the incident with Jet. The second Sokka hears that somebody accused Zuko of firebending, Sokka would immediately recognise Zuko as Zuko, and he wouldn’t be able to see him again. Not that Zuko would care- no, he didn’t care if Sokka didn’t talk to him again, not at all. This, however, was not the case, and Zuko had a hard time convincing himself so. He didn’t want to be attached to Sokka, that would only make things so much more complicated when Sokka inevitably found out that Lee isn't real. That Zuko had been lying to him. 

Wanting to or not, Zuko really had started to become attached to the Water Tribe boy, he loved the look on his face every time he walked into the tea shop, he loved the way his eyes would fill with excitement and happiness when he told a joke. Zuko loved Sokka’s eyes. Blue eyes aren't exactly common in the Fire Nation- not the earth kingdom as Zuko had noticed- and Zuko could constantly find himself drawn into them. Okay so maybe Zuko did have a bit of a crush on Sokka. Which was an understatement- Zuko had a massive crush on Sokka- but he wouldn't be willing to admit that- if you were to ask Zuko, he’d probably deny having a crush at all- but he would be lying. And it would be obvious.  
Of course Zuko immediately told Sokka about the Jet incident when Sokka and him sat down to drink their tea. Zuko clearly hadn’t done a good enough job hiding the annoyance on his face, and when Sokka asked him what was wrong with possibly the most heart-melting expression he’d seen, Zuko had no choice but to tell him. Zuko left out key details such as the fact that Jet thinks him and Uncle are firebenders because he saw Uncle firebending, but for the most part, he told Sokka everything. 

Judging by Sokka’s immediate reaction, Zuko was wrong to be worried about telling him about Jet, Sokka placed a hand on Zuko’s arm (which may or may not have caused his entire face to match the color of his scar), and had a sympathetic look on his face that Zuko couldn't quite describe, which instantly melted away all of Zuko’s frustration. 

Despite Sokka’s immediate reaction proving that Zuko had no reason to be concerned about telling him about Jet, his concerns returned the next day. Sokka didn’t come to the tea shop. He wasn’t worried the first day really, yes he was disappointed not to see Sokka, but he just brushed it off as him being busy. By midday on the third day since Zuko had told Sokka about Jet, Zuko had pretty much decided that he’d never see Sokka again, and that Sokk hated him for lying and knew who he really was. 

Zuko was just about ready to drown himself in the Shincha tea he was brewing when Sokka walked into the shop, with an air of confidence as if he hadn't been the root cause of Zuko panicking for a solid 48 hours. Zuko, of course, immediately forgave him- the relief that Sokka didn’t hate him outweighing his dismay over not seeing Sokka for three days. And so Zuko doesn’t stop himself from pulling Sokka into a hug as soon as he was done with the tea. He did, however, instantly pull away from said hug and looked away awkwardly, choosing to ask Sokka why he’d not been to change the subject. 

Sokka went off on a long winded explanation about designing missing posters (“My drawings were great, Lee! They clearly didn’t appreciate my artistic talent,”), sneaking into royal parties (“I was so convincing- if Aang hadn’t given us away by airbending we’d have gotten away with it!”), and not being able to shake off a creepy woman (“She’s just too smiley- something is definitely going on with her- she disappeared and came back a different person! It's just so strange!”). Honestly, Zuko hadn’t listened to all of it- he kept zoning out, far too distracted by how cute Sokka looked while he got all passionate explaining the chaos of his past three days.

When Sokka left, his seat at the table was swiftly replaced with Iroh, who had a familiar knowing glint in his eyes which just told Zuko that he was about to come out with a piece of unwanted advice, a wise comment and/or a proverb. 

“Seems to me Zuko, that the water tribe boy has quite the crush on you,”

“Don’t be absurd Uncle, we’re just friends,” Zuko attempted to hide his blush. 

“Ah, and it seems you have quite the crush on him, too,” 

“No I d-” 

“There is no point in lying to me, Zuko, I can see right through you. Ask they boy on a date tomorrow- I guarantee he’ll say yes,” 

~Sokka~

Sokka was still giddy with excitement from Lee asking him on a date, he was so happy, and was clearly having trouble containing it as he’d been asked twice now why he was in such a good mood. 

“So Katar and Toph are having a girls day then,” Sokka remarked, “What’re you doing today Aang?”

“Oh I’m going to keep looking for Appa,”

“What about you Sokka?” Katara asked, “Could your plans for today have anything to do with how happy you are?” 

“Maybe..” Sokka said, purposefully not giving them the satisfaction of knowing just yet. 

“Oh come one Captain Boomerang,” Toph teased, “Tell us” 

“Well I suppose if you must know, I have a date,”

“And who’s the lucky person?” Aang asked, leaning over, resulting in his face being obnoxiously close to Sokka’s. 

“You don’t know him- he works in a tea shop.” Sokka brushed them off before making his escape, not wanting to have to deal with any more questions. 

Lee was already waiting in the inner circle courtyard when Sokka arrived, sitting with his hair badly styled into a middle parting.

“What have you done to your hair?” Sokka laughed as he approached Lee. 

Lee smiled and grumbled that his uncle had done it. 

“Come here,” Sokka said, smiling. Sokka reached forward and ran his hand through Lee’s hair- it was just as soft, if not softer, than Sokka had imagined- and gently brushed it into its usual shaggy style falling just about Lee’s eyebrows. “Loads better,” Sokka spoke in a low whisper, now very aware that his and Lee’s faces were mere centimeters apart.

“Oh I got you something!” Sokka said, stepping back and reaching into his pocket. 

“You really didn’t have to,” Lee insisted, but Sokka cut him off, having produced a medium length silver chain with a gold gemstone attached in the middle. 

“It's a little girly, but I Just had to get it for you- the gem is a fire opal- it matches your eyes,” 

“Wow Sokka its,” Lee trailed off, running his fingers over the golden gem, “Its beautiful, thank you,”

“Here, let me,” Sokka tapered off, moving so he could clasp the necklace around Lee’s neck. Sokka could feel his heart racing as his fingers brushed the nape of Lee’s neck to secure it. 

The two went for lunch, which Sokka insisted he pay for since he chose the restaurant, where they spoke about everything and nothing, simultaneously learning so much about one another but also just enjoying each other’s company with no expectation to force meaningful conversation. 

After they ate, they walked across the inner circle to the theatre, where they were showing ‘Love Amongst Dragons’. Lee gave Sokka a lengthy introduction to the play, explaining all the context and back story that he’d need, as well as complaining about a particularly bad performance he’d seen of it as a child. And Sokka was just captivated by this. The way Lee was so passionate about the characters and the story made his heart swell up. Without even thinking about it, Sokka reached over and took Lee’s hand, lacing his fingers with his own. 

Lee’s hands were warm. Not an uncomfortable warm, but a gentle warm, the sort of warm you feel wrapped up in your favourite blanket on a cold say. Lee’s hands were also soft and dainty, unlike Sokka’s own calloused hands. Sokka did notice though, that Lee had slight burn scars along his fingertips, perhaps from the same Fire Nation run in that caused his scar? Sokka didn’t know exactly what had caused the scar over Lee’s left eye, he knew it was a Fire Nation attack, but that was about it- Lee, understandably, didn’t like to talk about it. 

~Zuko~

Zuko was having such a wonderful time with Sokka. The necklace he’d given him was beautiful- and ironic, Zuko thought, given that the gem was a Fire Opal. Sokka didn’t know, of course, that ‘Lee’ was in fact Prince Zuko, but Zuko didn’t want to think about that. He didn’t want to think about how things would inevitably come to an end when Sokka found out who he really was. Zuko just wanted to enjoy the moment. And he had been. 

His heart raced when Sokka took his hand on the way to the theatre, and showed no signs of slowing down as Sokka continued to hold his hand throughout the play. Sokka had strong, calloused hands- indicating to Zuko that he did a lot of work with his hands- which made sense as Sokka couldn’t bend. He’d buy Sokka some nice hand cream for the next time they saw each other, Zuko thought. 

The play had finished a little over forty-five minutes ago, and the two were wandering around the city, hand-in-hand, neither quite ready for their day to end. As the early evening sky began to fill with an array of beautiful reds and oranges, Zuko and Sokka stood shoulder to shoulder leaning against a wall, overlooking the entire inner circle, and middle ring of the city. 

Zuko stood back slightly, turning so that he was facing Sokka, who had done the same as he realised that he’d moved. 

“Sokka I,” He paused, “I’ve had a really good day today,”

“Yeah, me too,” Sokka leaned forward, glancing down slightly before returning his gaze to meet Zuko’s eyes.  
“Can I kiss you?” Zuko asked his voice barely a whisper, quiet enough so that the two could share the moment between themselves. 

Sokka closed his eyes briefly before slowly nodding his head.

Zuko placed a hand behind Sokka’s back and pulled him into a kiss. Sokka’s lips were incredibly soft, and the two melded into one like they were created for one another. Not that Zuko had anything to compare it to, but it was a perfect kiss. 

As they arrived at the tea shop, Sokka having offered to walk Zuko home, Zuko was desperate to make their day last longer, despite the setting sun reminding them that their day was drawing to a close. 

“Stay the night,” Zuko blurted, without even thinking about his words beforehand. 

“What?” Sokka asked, caught off-guard. 

“No, I’m sorry it was a stupid idea, your sister and friends wont know where you are, we’ve only been one date, we-” Zuko rambled, before being cut off by Sokka. 

“Lee, I’d love to,”

~Sokka~

As Sokka, Aang and Toph searched for the hidden catacombs under Lake Laogai with Iroh, Sokka thought about Lee. He couldn't help it, he thought about Lee a lot since that night. They hadn’t seen each other since that night, they really hadn't had the chance- so much had happened with finding Appa, fighting the Dai Li, Azula showing up, and now rescuing Katar (and Zuko too for some reason). The one time Sokka had managed to get to the tea shop one of the waiting staff said that Lee had been off sick for a few days. Sokka hoped he was okay. 

That’d be the first thing he did once they had rescued Katara (...and Zuko). He’d go visit Lee at the tea shop, take him on another date, maybe introduce him to his friends. Sokka had this sinking feeling that this might not happen though. He wasn’t sure why, but he had a bad feeling about this- just a horrible feeling that everything would somehow go wrong. He wished he’d seen Lee again after their date.

Sokka was just about sick of traipsing through tunnels in complete darkness. Toph said she knew where she was going, but Sokka was having a hard time. And he wasn’t sure if he could survive much longer of listening to Iroh talking about tea and (probably making up) proverbs. Aang didn;t seem to mind, however, he was gladly making conversation with Iroh and the two seemed to be getting along just fine. It did make him think about Lee though. The way he’d bring up wise proverbs and relate them to teas reminded Sokka of how Lee talks about his uncle. 

Sokka regretted not meeting Lee’s uncle. Lee clearly really loved him. Not that he wouldn’t ever have a chance to meet Lee’s uncle, seen as they were getting out of this alive, and Sokka was going to visit the tea shop first thing. That was the plan anyway. He was having a hard time convincing himself that it would work out like that though. As much as Katara and Aang distrusted it, Sokka followed his instincts and his instincts- his gut feeling- was telling him that thing’s wouldn't end well today. 

Sokka was pulled from his thoughts when Toph proudly proclaimed “We’re here!”

Sokka wasn’t sure exactly what she was talking about as they were still in a tiny tunnel in complete darkness. That was until Toph earthbending a large hole in front of them leading directly in a bright cave adorned with colourful crystals and a suspicious stream of water. 

And there was Katara. And Lee?

No that couldn't be right- Lee should be at the tea shop right now, making witty remarks and wondering if Sokka would come in for cup of Jasmine today, and not trapped in the Dai Li’s crystal catacombs with his sister. And where was Zuko? Didn’t they say that Zuko was taken prisoner too? That's the whole reason Sokka had had to listen to Iroh’s proverbs for the last hour. If Zuko wasn’t there- what was the point? 

“Lee!” Sokka exclaimed, his excitement at seeing his (maybe? Kind of?)boyfriend outweighing his confusion at him being there. 

Sokka’s outburst was met with confusion from Aang and Katara (but not from Toph, he noted, who wouldn’t have been able to see what had confused Katara and Aang anyway). 

“Umm, Sokka, that’s Zuko,” 

No. No it couldn’t be. She was lying. He knew Zuko had a scar, yes, but Zuko also had that obnoxious ponytail, and wasn’t Zuko’s scar on the other side? No it couldn’t be Zuko- it was Lee! Katara must just be confused.

“No, that’s Lee, my…” Sokka trailed off, not wanting to define their relationship just yet, and having a difficult convincing himself, let alone anyone else. “Right?” Sokka barely squeaked out, looking to Lee for some confirmation that Katara was crazy, and that he wasn't, in fact, Zuko. 

But Lee didn’t run to Sokka and tell him that he was right. Lee- no, Zuko- only looked down, doing everything he could to avoid Sokka’s gaze. 

Sokka could feel his chest grow heavy and, with a painful pang to his heart and the bitter sting of tears filling his eyes, Sokka let out a pained, defeated, “Oh.” 

Zuko looked up, tears cascading down his face, and went to speak- despite the death glares he was getting from Katara (who really had no clue what was happening, and what had happened between Zuko and her brother, but she did know that he was making her brother cry). 

“Sokka, I-” 

But Sokka had turned away, wiping his eyes. He did not want to hear another word that the jerkbender had to say. Was it all lies? Everything he’d told Sokka about himself was all just a lie? And why? Why did he use Sokka like that? Sokka was almost as hurt as he was when Yue died- or well turned into the moon- but it was a different kind of hurt, a different pain. One that cut deeper and was raw and fresh, a knife in his back. Sokka damn near loved him. Loved Lee. But he wasn’t even sure about that anymore either. He couldn’t be sure what was true and what was a complete fabrication. Was the person Sokka was falling for Zuko? Or just a character, a facade? 

Sokka wiped his eyes, and with a cold bluntness, a thin veiled attempt to shield his vulnerable betrayal, “We rescued katara- that’s what we came here for let’s go.” 

~~~

Sokka guessed he was right to trust his gut. The day certainly didn’t end well. And Sokka certainly wouldn’t be introducing Lee to his friends. No, that’s been sorted hadn’t it? Sokka tried not to think as he led Appa, he wasn’t sure exactly where they were going, just that they had to get as far from Ba Sing Se as possible. 

Sokka always liked leading Appa, he loved the wind in his hair and the sense of freedom, but he couldn't enjoy it, Not now. Not today. Not while Aang lay unconscious and near dead in Katara’s arms. Not while his mind refused to stop thinking about Lee. Or well, Zuko. And so, of course, the tears came. His throat felt tight and he was choked up, his eyes getting redder as he continued to silently sob. He hoped Katara and Toph would be too busy with Aang to notice, he really didn’t want to have to tell them what had happened between himself and Lee- Zuko. 

Honestly, Sokka would rather the ocean just swallow him whole. He hated to admit it, but he couldn’t help but wonder how Zuko was feeling at that moment? Was he happy? Glad that he got to defeat the avatar, screw Sokka over and regain his honour all in one day? He was probably thrilled. Sokka hated to admit it, but he honestly hoped that was true. He couldn't bear the thought of Zuko being upset. Perhaps he’d have been able to forgive him if he didn’t side with his sister. Perhaps he’d have been able to overlook the hurt, if he knew the person Sokka had known was real, was actually Zuko. 

~Zuko~

Zuko was distraught. Realistically he knew that this day would come, he knew that Sokka would find out, but he wished that it hadn’t. Or that it hadn’t happened so soon. He already regretted his decision. Was it really worth it? He betrayed his uncle, broke Sokka’s heart. And for what? Honour? There was nothing honourable about Zuko’s choice. He had taken the coward’s option. 

Zuko had ventured out onto the deck of the ship, in an attempt to get away from the rest of the crew. It was a pretty empty ship, most had stayed in Ba Sing Se, now officially taken by the Fire Nation, but himself, Zuka and a skeleton crew were returning to the capital. 

Zuko leaned against the side of the doorway he’d just walked out of and allowed himself to slide down, sitting on the deck. As soon as he had sat down and there wasn’t anyone around, the tears came. Zuko sat there for the majority of their journey to the Fire Nation, silently sobbing the entire time. He’d ruined everything. He actually liked Sokka- dammit- he might even have loved him. And he ruined that. But he couldn’t have sided with the Avatar. Sokka would’ve never forgiven him anyway. Sokka would’ve never believed that the only lie he told was his name. 

He hated himself for causing so much pain. He hated himself for feeling some of that pain, too. Zuko didn’t think he deserved to be upset about it, he was afterall the cause of all the heartbreak anyway. 

His eyes red and face damp, Zuko hoped that Sokka would be okay. That would be enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is only going to be the part (unless you really want a follow up and then I might consider it).  
> I wrote this fic for for @zukka_rights (on instagram)'s 1k follower art challenge. I drew the shot from the final scene, and the whole story was inspired by one of their posts (OP on tumblr- @fyrelordzuko).  
> -E


End file.
